ENCUENTRO FORTUITO
by ElizzeKomatsu
Summary: /LEMON/S&S/La lluvia era una brisa tupida, ligera entre mis dedos, hize hacia atrás mi paraguas y disfrutaba de la humedad en mi rostro...nada me preparaba para lo que ese día me tenia.


La lluvia era una brisa tupida, ligera entre mis dedos, hize hacia atrás mi paraguas y disfrutaba de la humedad en mi rostro, jugando en las calles , entre los árboles y el olor a hierba mojada….nada me preparaba para lo que ese día me tenia.

De repente pasaste frente a mí con tu mirada taciturna y penetrante, cubierto solo debajo de tu chaqueta de cuero, inmerso en no se qué….. te vi , y pensé…. El no es para mí.

Pero te sonreí cuando cruzaste tu mirada con la mía…

Entonces ... te acercaste a mí con curiosidad,

Miraste mi cabello mojado , las gotas de lluvia bajar por mi rostro y levantaste una ceja…. Estiraste tu mano hacia mi , completamente seca debajo de tus guantes de cuero.

-Soy Li…..Li Shaoran….pareces muy mojada, te gustaría….algo caliente de beber?

Me quede pasmada …solo parpadeé…..

Me negué!

Pero la curiosidad me atrapo y Acepte!

-EHHH?...Me Hablas a mi?

-No veo a nadie mas frente a mi….

-No…no te preocupes estoy bien

-Insisto! Podrias resfriarte Kinomoto...

-E…Esta bien,….Li

El me dedico una media sonrisa, no se si solo la vi yo ,o la imagine….era Shaoran Li! Toda la universidad sabia y hablaba de el…el mejor promedio de la escuela, buen deportista, serio y reservado pero siempre amable, derretía a mas de una….Yo lo conocía desde mis 10 años….siempre fuimos en la misma clase, pero creí que era invisible para el….que es lo que estaba pasando….con la intención de irme muy despacio al caminar, disfrutando su compañía bajo el paraguas….me tropecé con su forma perfecta de besar!

La lluvia hacia la acera un poco resbalosa y en un instante sentí sus labios pegados a los míos…. suaves y cálidos,

Y entonces paso…..lo que no tenía que pasar….ya era muy tarde para decirle,

NO! Espérame no estoy segura….ya era muy tarde….

Se metio en mi mente, mi espacio, mi cuerpo y ya nada ni nadie…

Lo podría sacar…

POV SHAORAN

Odiaba el clima frio y humedo...realmente a diferencia de todos , odiaba este clima del demonio! Tenia que caminar hasta la libreria para terminar mis notas de investigacion para la clase de arqueologia... Maldicion! ... tome mi chaqueta de cuero y los guantes a juego, mientras caminaba, me arrepentia de no haber cargado con el paraguas ... Diablos!

Casi al llegar...la vi a lo lejos... bailando bajo la lluvia , disfrutando de cada gota caer por su rostro , mas hermosa que nunca, siempre la miraba de lejos...imposibilitado para acercarme.

Me descubri detenido enmedio de la calle observandola... asi que continue con mi camino antes de que alguien mas lo notara, cuando pase junto a ella, senti su mirada seguirme asi que me gire para comprobar mi teoria...y me sonreia!

Mi cerebro tomo rienda de la situacion y me llevo hasta ella... la mire de pies a cabeza, grabandome su hermosa carita mojada y timida en la memoria...la note empapaba...por que haria algo asi...no le calaba en los huesos como a mi...levante una ceja con curiosidad y le di la mano...

-Soy Li…..Li Shaoran….pareces muy mojada Kinomoto, te gustaría….algo caliente de beber?

Que estaba diciendo! estupido cerebro! callate!...

sin control de mis propias acciones me detuve esperando una respuesta negativa...ella parpadeo, diciendo como un susurro un -No- por respuesta...

Carajo!

Pero entonces hablo mas fuerte con completa incredulidad...

-EHHH?...Me Hablas a mi?

-No veo a nadie mas frente a mi….

-No…no te preocupes estoy bien

-Insisto! Podrias resfriarte Kinomoto...

-E…Esta bien,….Li

Ahhh!...internamente estaba colapsando...que estaba haciendo...que idiota!

Como si no conociera mi nombre... la conosco desde Primaria... me pregunto si le habra molestado lo que le dije...rayos! Este definitivamente no era yo...sin embargo ella habia aceptado, nada podia hacerme sentir mas feliz, y se escapo una sonrisa de mis labios...

Caminabamos lentamente bajo su paraguas...la miraba de reojo, con las mejillas sonrojadas, y los labios completamente rojos a causa del frio...en verdad ella me gustaba... desde hace tanto tiempo...quiza si hoy era un dia para romper todas mis reglas...y salir de mismo...podria besarla!

Durante el camino ella resbalo a causa del suelo mojado y la sujete entre mis brazos, quedandonos tan cercanos el uno del otro ... un impulso electrico me recorrio, senti la adrenalina del momento, y la tome por la cintura, besandola! Las gotas de lluvia caian sobre nosotros, su aliento era tibio y sus labios lentamente se acoplaron a los mios...ella estaba respondiendome... al principio insegura, unos segundos despues, se abrazo a mi cuello y respondio dulcemente nuestro beso...nunca pense quererla asi! Desearla tanto!

Y fue asi que entendi que no podia hacer mas que dejarme llevar...

Me separe un momento de ella mirandola con el aliento entrecortado, sus labios rojos a causa de nuestro beso...sus mejillas completamente rosadas... y de inmediato le sonrei.

Y timidamente me devolvio la sonrisa.

Me Quite los guantes y la tome de la mano entrelazando nuestros dedos.

-Vamos?

POV SAKURA

El me miraba fijamente , con esos ojos chocolate grabados a fuego en mis pupilas... sonriendome

Ya era muy tarde para la cordura...le devolvi el gesto y calle. El entrelazo su mano con la mia y me llevo consigo.

Llegamos a un conjunto de apartamentos de lujo a unas calles de ahi, durante todo el camino solo nos mantuvimos tomados de la mano y cruzando timidas sonrisas al mirarnos, eramos como una joven pareja de enamorados a los ojos de cualquiera! Deseaba deter el tiempo.

No queria bajarme de la nube en la que me encuentraba en ese momento, quiza estaba soñando y no queria despertar.

Al llegar a su departamento Shaoran se adentro a la cocina y venia con una taza de cholate caliente, olia exquisito, la deposito en mis manos y me sonrio para dirigirse a una de las habitaciones,...

-Toma! Esto te hara sentir mucho mejor! Debes tener frio! *sonrisa*

Demoro un poco...Me estaba poniendo nerviosa, quiza deberia irme, pero justo cuando le daba el ultimo sorbo al chocolate caliente, regreso.

-En la habitacion del fondo, te deje ropa seca para que puedas cambiarte, te resfriaras si continuas en ese estado.

-Gracias...Li, yo solo...

-Shaoran!...Puedes llamarme por mi nombre si no te molesta.

Anda ve a cambiarte , te espero para comer algo juntos te parece

Su amabilidad me aturdia...es como si me conociera de siempre...no sabia que decirle...como empezar...me dirigi hacia la habitacion y en efecto habia un poco de ropa deportiva sobre el lecho, junto con una nota...

 _Mi Querida Sakura:_

 _No se exactamente cuando comenzo lo que irremediablemente siento por ti,hace mucho que me gustas...Nunca eh sabido como decirtelo sin embargo Tu... has llegado a encender cada parte de mi alma , cada espacio de mi ser..._

 _Es como si el destino lo sabia y hoy me puso ante ti_

 _Y cada que miro hacia el pasado es que entiendo_

 _que a tu lado siempre perteneci_

 _Ya no tengo corazon , ni ojos para nadie..._

 _SOLO PARA TI..._

Cuando leia el ultimo renglon y mis lagrimas caian humedeciendolo ,senti la puerta abrirse.

POV SHAORAN

Me acerque lentamente hacia ti, veia tus lagrimas caer sobre el papel...te abraze por la espalda y te gire hacia mi besando tu frente.

-Te Amo...

las palabras salian por si solas de mis labios, si ese dia iba a romper todas mis reglas, no me volveria cobarde en ese momento, Sakura me miraba con una timida sonrisa escondida detras de la hoja de papel, aun sentia el sabor de sus labios sobre los mios, y el sabor de su dulce aliento, le quite la nota de las manos y comenze a besarla , deslizando mis manos sobre la linea de su espalda, me aprisione de su citura, casi rozando su trasero, ella dio un respingo en su sitio pero continuo el beso, sentia sus manos debajo de mi camisa tipo polo, acariciandome y acercandome hacia ella, me despedi de sus labios mordisqueando suavenete uno de ellos era realmente delicioso poder saborear sus labios de esta manera, pero todos sus movimientos me hacian querer mas de mi Cerezo, fui bajando lentamente por su cuello, llevandome el aroma de frezias de su piel , besando sus hombros, apretandola hacia mi, su respiracion era entrecortada...y eso era, un suspiro!

un leve quejido de placer! Me embriagaba todo de ese momento, todo de ella!

La lluvia en la acera era cada vez mas fuerte, era como musica para mi, desabroche los primeros botones de su blusa aun empapada, podia ver los brotes prominentes de sus senos, resaltando por la transparencia causada por el agua, comenze a besarlos rodeandolos suavemente , ella hundio mi rostro en su cuerpo, y tome con mis dos manos sus senos, acariciandolos aun con mas fervor .

-Shaorannn...no...no

-*levanta una ceja* No sigo mas?

-No te detengas!

Descubri que mis manos no solo eran habilidosas para la espada o el Kung Fu, tambien lo eran para despojarla de su ropa, su piel era tibia y aun estaba humeda, ahi estaba ella en ropa interior frente mio, con el rostro sonrojado pero aun sonriendome, entrelaze mi mano con la suya, comenzado a besar desde sus manos hasta llegar de nuevo a sus senos, liberandolos de la prision del sosten, ella se quejaba y suspiraba una y otra vez, introduje uno de sus pechos en mi boca, humedeciendolo con mi aliento, saboreandola nuevamente, nunca me habia gustado tanto escuchar mi nombre en los labios de alguien mas!

Cuando levante el rostro de nuevo, tomo mi rostro entre sus temblorosas manos y me dio el beso mas seductor y caliente que haya recibido en toda mi vida, su lengua exploraba timidamente la mia, quizo darme batalla en ese encuentro de nuestros cuerpos, besandome deliciosamente .

-Shaoran...Yo...tambien estoy enamorada de ti!...

Susurro en mi oido, besando el lobulo de mi oreja y haciendome erizar de los pies a la cabeza, me quito la remera y desabrocho mi cinturon, sus manos rodeaban mi cadera desnuda, mientras se entretenia besando mi torso ...

Antes de que puediera terminar la tome por las nalgas, y la cargue hacia mi, rebotando contra los muebles, hasta llegar a una de las paredes de la recamara y recargandola sobre ella, hundidos en caricias y suspiros.

No se en que momento el resto de mi ropa habia quedado regada por la habitacion, ella aun llevaba sus bragas puestas, estabamos tan sumidos en lo nuestro, que estaba frotandome con fiereza contra su puvis, mientras ella seguia besandome y susurrando cosas a mi oido...habia encontrado mi punto debil...

El climax de ese encuentro lo tuvimos cuanto dando tumbos por la desordenada habitacion, cai sobre ella en el lecho, despojandola de su ultima prenda, y fundiendome en sus hermos ojos verdes.

-Estoy lista! Soy tuya,...

Me detuve un poco en mi fiereza, y bese suslabios dulcemente, entrelaze mis manos con las suyas, y esta vez fui yo quien susurro en su oido.

-Te Amo Sakura...Hoy y siempre!

Me decidi a terminar lo que habiamos iniciado y me volvi uno en su cuerpo, sus pequeños quejidos inundaron la habitacion y me perdi entre sus piernas , casi gritando mi nombre, sintiendo sus arañazos por mi espalda, todo en mi era una completa locura en ese momento!

Desconecte mi cerebro del resto de mi cuepo y me llene de ella, las gotas de sudor resbalaban por mi rostro, la miraba inmensa y hermosa, entre mis brazos, acomode el cabello en su rostro sonrojado, y la abraze contra mi!

Queria que viviera entre mis brazos, eterna, efimera! , sonriendome!

Queria decirle algo...pero no sabia por donde comenzar...

La lluvia solo caia...

POV SAKURA

Mi cabeza era un lio de emociones y pensamientos en ese instante, no se si queria verlo a la cara, asi que escondi mi rostro en su pecho y me entretuve jugueteando mis dedos sobre su piel , el acariciaba mi cabeza, y esporadicamente me daba un par de besos en la frente...queria decirme algo pero antes de iniciar se detenia...

Como podiamos nombrar a este momento, todo estaba mas claro que el agua, nos amabamos pero...nuestro comienzo no habiasido presisamente el normal, recopilaba todos los momentos de esa singular tarde en mi memoria, la lluvia habia comenzado todo...como la primera vez que lo vi.

Una risa escapo de mi.

-De que te ries pequeña!

Lo mire un poco aturdida y timida

-Solo recordaba el dia que te conoci...

-Era un dia lluvioso no?

-Como hoy! jajaja

-Claro la lluvia! Y pensar que la odiaba!

-Tendre el mejor recuerdo de las tardes con lluvia apartir de hoy...Shaoran

-No tiene que ser un recuerdo Sakura, todo esto es real!

El tomo mi pano y la sustuvo en su pecho ala altura de su corazon, podia sentir sus latidos agitados, y ritmicos. Yo causaba acaso todo eso en el...

Tome su mano y la puse en mi corazon, cerrando los ojos para sentir la sincronia de ambos...

-Lo mio tambien es real, desde que tenia 10 años...

El abrio un poco sus ojos...y me miro con ternura.

-Lamento mucho no habertelo dicho antes! Pero desde hoy te lo recordare cada dia!

Me beso en los labios, y me acuno entre sus brazos nuevamente, sentia su respiracion en mis oidos...como un susurro esuchaba su voz

-Sakura...quieres ser mi novia?!

Me sonrei!

-Me pregunto que deberia decir en esta situacion!

\- ...

-CLARO QUE SI SHAORAN!

-Ey! Ven aqui!

Ya era muy tarde para volver atras, y no importaba realmente, todo era perfecto como estaba, entre juegos y risas, entre besos y caricias, nos perdiamos nuevamente.

Ese era el comienzo de mi primer y unico amor!

 _ **/ Hola de nuevo a todos por volver a leerme! Intente que las escenas lemon no rayaran en lo vulgar y que se mantuviera ese ritmo tierno entre ellos dos, un encuentro fortuito! Casual! Y unico!**_

 _ **Me hace muy feliz leer sus comentarios y sus criticas! Asi que las espero con ansias! Espero que esta historia sea de su agrado! Saludos**_

 _ **Eli-OFF**_


End file.
